Inegável
by Adara Black
Summary: Blaise e Luna estão encarando o próximo nível do seu relacionamento. Terceira na série. BZLL DMGW. TRADUÇÃO.


Inegável

Por Sannikex

Tradução por Adara Black

Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, infelizmente.

Sinopse: Blaise e Luna estão encarando o próximo nível do seu relacionamento. Terceira na série. BZLL DMGW. TRADUÇÃO.

N/A: Esse ship tá crescendo em mim… aqui está, a terceira parte!

A melhor coisa sobre Luna Lovegood era que ela nunca parava de maravilhá-lo. Toda vez que ele achava que tinha compreendido uma parte dela, ela ia e fazia algo completamente inesperado. Enquanto alguns achariam isso irritante, era a qualidade que Blaise amava mais sobre ela. Exceto talvez que ela não desse a mínima para o que os outros pensavam. Ou talvez porque ela via coisas que os outros não conseguiam e tinha um prazer infantil em observar coisas que os outros estavam muito ocupados para notar.

Depois que ele parou de se bater mentalmente por não somente ter se apaixonado por ela, mas por amá-la de verdade, ele começou a planejar como fazê-la amá-lo também. Porque se havia uma coisa da qual ele estava seguro era que Luna Lovegood iria pertencer a ele, a ele e a ninguém mais. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, pois ele podia vê-la franzir as sobrancelhas se alguém a chamasse de propriedade deles. Ela era dela mesma. Era porque ela tinha aquela concha de individualidade que ninguém a havia arruinado. As pessoas não tinham chegado perto e por isso Blaise era imensamente grato. Ele odiava as pessoas.

Ele acordou de seu devaneio quando ela saiu de sua sala comunal. O colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada estava ao redor do pescoço e ela tinha colocado o cabelo no topo da cabeça e prendido com uma pena de escrever. Os brincos do dia eram miniaturas de corujas que piscavam com sono de vez em quando. Alguns meses atrás ele achara o traje ridículo, mas agora ele achava que o coque bagunçado no topo acentuava o longo, esbelto pescoço dela, o colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada a fazia Luna e os brincos o faziam sorrir, um feito e tanto para objetos inanimados conseguirem de sonserinos.

"Bom dia, Blaise". A voz dela sonhadora que assombrava seus sonhos da forma mais inapropriada o saudou.

"Bom dia, Luna." Ela desprezava todos os apelidos carinhosos com docinho, amor, linda, querida e outros. Quando ele perguntara o porquê ela tinha caracteristicamente respondido que esses nomes poderiam ser qualquer uma e que ela tinha seu próprio nome. "Venha aqui", ele a puxou para perto e com um sorriso ela inclinou a cabeça e ele tirou a pena de seu cabelo, deixando as madeixas loiras caírem ao redor do rosto deles. Ele silenciou o protesto dela com a boca e logo a sentiu relaxar no beijo. Era em momentos assim que Blaise não podia acreditar na sua sorte. Ela tinha um sabor melhor do que qualquer uma que ele já tivesse beijado e ela tinha sido a melhor pupila que ele poderia desejar. Ele não estava mais tão certo de quem era o professor e quem era o estudante. Então as mãos dela se enroscaram em seu cabelo e todos os pensamentos coerentes na sua mente se evaporaram.

Enquanto eles andavam em direção ao salão principal Blaise ponderou sobre o poder de Luna enquanto ela falava sobre algum ensaio que ela tinha para Estudo dos Trouxas. Quando eles haviam começado a sair dois meses atrás ele tinha começado a encontrá-la toda a manhã do lado de fora do salão comunal dela e caminhar com ela para o café-da-manhã onde ele a persuadia a sentar na mesa dele, levava-a para sala, achava novas formas de entre as aulas dele acompanhá-la até as aulas dela sem perder as suas, almoçava na mesa dela, acompanhava-a até sua próxima aula, estudava com ela na biblioteca, jantava, e ia caminhar com ela, voar um pouco, jogar pedras no lago ou o que quer que eles decidissem fazer antes que ele a levasse de volta ao seu salão comunal. Cada minuto possível ele passava com ela. Ele não podia acreditar que eles eram um daqueles casais. Aqueles irritantes, inseparáveis. Mais difícil ainda era acreditar que ele era um… _namorado_ assim. Ele nunca tinha sido um namorado em toda a sua vida e se orgulhava disso, mas agora ele a pessoa da qual zombava tão severamente. Ele olhou para Luna que estava andando ao lado dele, agora num silêncio confortável e ele apertou seu abraço em volta da cintura dela. Como ele poderia não querer passar cada momento acordado ao lado de tão maravilhosa criatura? Ele poderia engolir algum orgulho por isso. Até mesmo alguns comentários de seus companheiros sonserinos que estavam reclamando de ter Di-Lua Lovegood na mesa deles ou vendo-o 'seguir como um cachorrinho atrás dela' ele podia agüentar. Ele fez uma carranca; ele não a seguia _mesmo_. Lufa-lufas seguiam, ele só andava com ela. E impressionava-o como isso podia incomodar todo mundo tanto. As pessoas ainda olhavam furtivamente para eles enquanto eles andavam pelos corredores ou sentavam juntos como se eles não pudessem acreditar em seus olhos. Ele tinha escutado três de suas berrantes conquistas prévias reivindicarem que Luna havia ministrado-o algum tipo de Poção do Amor. Por que, ele se perguntou, elas ainda considerariam que ele fosse escolher ficar com alguma dessas piranhas fúteis quando ele poderia ter Luna? Por favor, só provava exatamente quão burras elas eram.

Eles chegaram ao salão principal e Luna nem mesmo protestou quando ele a guiou em direção a sua mesa. Ela estava satisfeita desde que ela pudesse ler e então se esquecia do mundo. Ele tinha pegado o hábito dela e agora lia o jornal inteiro toda manhã e tinha percebido que ele gostava de estar bem informado. Desde que ele começara a sentar com Luna na biblioteca ele tinha começado a estudar e suas notas estavam melhorando num ritmo constante e, portanto ele estava agora no mesmo nível que Malfoy. Ele nunca se importara antes, mas agora quando ele estava onde ela estava ele só podia estudar também já que ela não tolerava nenhuma 'gracinha', como ela chamava, então ele fazia suas tarefas. Quando ela escrevia para o seu pai, ele escrevia para sua mãe, que ficara primeiramente surpresa, mas então respondeu e ele sentia que estava mais próximo a ela do que nunca. Na verdade, ele estava pela primeira vez em sua vida feliz e era tudo por causa dela. Ela o fazia uma pessoa melhor. Ela o fazia gostar de si mesmo.

Malfoy entrou e se sentou opostamente a eles como normalmente, roubou a sessão de esportes do jornal de Blaise, ainda que ele tivesse sua própria assinatura, e começou a ler. Dez minutos depois Weasley chegou e Draco deixou o jornal e seu café-da-manhã acabado para pegar a mão dela e sair do salão. Se Blaise achava que ele e Luna eram observados não era nada comparado com o que aqueles dois tinham que encarar. Blaise era um dos poucos que sabia que Lucius tinha tirado Draco do seu testamento e que nenhum dos seus pais tinha falado com ele desde que ele havia contado que eestava com uma Weasley e pretendia ficar por muito tempo. Sua namorada teve que encarar três berradores de diferentes irmãos, um irmão que a excluiu, os amigos ignorando-a e seus pais vindo ao castelo pessoalmente para gritar com ela. Tudo isso eles haviam aceitado e ele não achava que os dois já tinham sido mais felizes, simplesmente porque eles podiam ter um ao outro. De uma forma isso o beneficiava também já que a Weasley agora andava com a Luna e, portanto agora ela tinha pelo menos uma amiga. Ele também achava que Malfoy secretamente gostava bastante da namorada de Blaise. Claro, ele não admitiria. E Blaise nada tinha contra a Weasley. Ela tornava mais fácil conviver com Malfoy e tinha fibra. Ele estava convencido que ela teria sido uma ótima sonserina se não fosse pela veia de abnegação e bravura nela. Ela era, no entanto, perfeita para Malfoy, que precisava de alguém que ele não pudesse pisar em cima e que se importasse com ele pessoalmente, não somente por seu status ou dinheiro.

"Você terminou?" ele perguntou a garota delicada ao lado dele e ela assentiu. "Ótimo, porque nós temos algum tempo antes de sua aula de Estudos dos Trouxas…"

"Bem, o que nós iremos fazer?" Ela sorriu e seguiu quando ele a puxou para fora do salão.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaize Zabini tinha um problema. Ele queria, mais do que ele queria qualquer coisa em sua vida toda, fazer amor com Luna Lovegood. Os problemas começaram depois dessa declaração. Primeiramente, Luna Lovegood era virgem. Nunca antes ele havia se importado, exceto talvez pelo senso de satisfação de ser o primeiro de uma garota, que ele iria para sempre possuir aquela experiência. Bem, agora ele se importava, profundamente. Ele queria dar a ela uma primeira vez perfeita. Isso dava origem ao segundo conjunto de problemas. Um, não havia nenhum lugar em que eles pudessem ficar. Blaise compartilhava um quarto tão como Luna, além disso a sua cama parecia manchada por todas as garotas que ele havia tido lá. A mesma coisa com a Torre de Astronomia e mais, o lugar não era nem um pouco tão privado quanto metade do corpo estudantil parecia pensar. O Três Vassouras era tão romântico quanto o armário de vassouras do segundo andar. O campo de quadribol estava fora de questão com alguém como Luna, uma pessoa tão pura. No final, a única solução na qual ele podia pensar era a Sala Precisa. Poucos sabiam sobre ela e ele nunca havia levado uma garota lá antes. Tinha sido o seu esconderijo, seu santuário. Sua mãe havia contado sobre a sala para ele e ele não tinha querido usá-la para seus encontros clandestinos. Mas hoje à noite ele queria levar Luna lá.

Ele tinha pedido para que ela o encontrasse do lado de fora da sala e, para sua surpresa, ela sabia da sua existência. A armada de Dumbledore. Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu, como ele havia se apaixonado por alguém tão diferente de si mesmo?

Agora ele estava esperando por ela e odiava admitir para si mesmo que estava nervoso. Irritado, ele se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado e mais uma vez inspecionou o quarto que ele havia descrito enquanto passava três vezes na frente da entrada.

Consistia de um grande quarto com duas lindas janelas altas, mostrando a difusão de estrelas como um estandarte de jóias no veludo. Na frente delas estavam duas confortáveis cadeiras com uma pequena mesa entre elas. O champanhe que ele havia comprado era feito por veelas e o melhor que havia. E então havia a cama. Ele não tinha querido que fosse muito ostensiva, iria fazê-la rir ainda que ele se regozijasse no sentimento de dar a ela o melhor que havia de tudo. A cama era de madeira escura com um jogo de linho roxo. Ela tinha vestido a cor uma vez, deixando-o sem fala e ele tinha escolhido com carinho. Espalhadas por todo canto estavam velas perfumadas que ele tinha se sentindo como um idiota pensando sobre, mas agora apreciava pelo dourado que ele sabia que elas iriam colocar no cabelo dela. Ele andou até a cama e mais uma vez ajustou a única flor sob o travesseiro, uma margarida. Elas eram as preferidas dela e ele nem estava envergonhado de admitir que sabia. Ele estava feliz. Ele queria saber todas as coisas preferidas dela, para que pudesse dá-las. Cruzando o quarto de novo, ele desejou que um espelho aparecesse e o encontrou quando alcançou a parede.

Com um suspiro, ele checou sua aparência de novo e deu um sorriso malicioso ao seu reflexo. Seu eu antigo tinha simplesmente aceitado como verdadeiro que ele estava maravilhoso. Não tinha sido bem egocentrismo que o fizera pensar assim, mas uma vida inteira escutando outras pessoas falarem quão bonito ele era. Havia algo na aparência dele que intrigava e atraía as pessoas. Mas não Luna. Ela não dava à mínima se ele se parecia com Adônis ou um sapo. Ele encontrou os olhos do seu reflexo e tentou olhar objetivamente para si mesmo. Ele tinha compleição café com leite que sempre tinha sido sem manchas. Seus ossos molares protuberantes eram um presente da sua mãe, tal como os olhos oblíquos quee tinham a cor de brandy em frente ao fogo incandescente. O cabelo era escuro e um pouco ondulado, o que era contribuição do seu pai. Seus lábios eram cheios, quase femininos se não fosse pelo rosto no qual eles residiam, estreito, mas com um queixo forte. Seu corpo era magro e alto, mas não desajeitado como o de Weasley ou magricelo como de Potter, com uma graça inata em seus movimentos passada pela família Zabini. Uma garota apaixonada uma vez lhe falara que ele parecia com uma mistura entre um poeta da Renascença e um pirata. Ele supunha que essa mistura era particularmente atrativa para mulheres. Depois de checar por manchas da sua imaculada camisa branca e na calça cinza, ele afastou-se do espelho fazendo, portanto, desaparecer.

Uma batida ressoou e suor saiu por todo o seu corpo.

"Entre!" Ela entrou e ele enxugou a mão na calça. Ela ainda estava vestida com o uniforme, mas tinha soltado o cabelo. Ele se lembrou que ela havia usado uma trança hoje, mas sabia que ele gostava do cabelo solto caindo, sob as costas, para tocar e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido.

"Oi," ela sorriu e a pequena covinha na sua bochecha direita apareceu, fazendo-o ficar com os joelhos bambos. Deus, ela o tinha.

"Oi," ela também o fazia idiota. Oi? Onde estava o discurso eloqüente que ele havia decorado? Os olhos sabidos dela olharam ao redor do aposento, foram da cama para o rosto dele, de volta para a cama e novamente para os seus olhos. Então ela soltou a capa e a deixou cair no chão. Estava em pé na sua saia, blusa e gravata, e ele se perguntou se algo tão bonito podia existir. Em seguida ela tirou a gravata e começou a desabotoar a blusa. A boca de Blaise ficou completamente seca. Ela removeu a blusa e seus olhos encontraram a pele branca como leite e um simples sutiã de algodão. Percebendo o estado imóvel dele, ela hesitou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Blaise?" Ele balançou a cabeça para recuperar o controle sobre si mesmo.

"Você é… perfeita," ele falou numa voz áspera e baixa e agradeceu a Deus por sua cor, para que o rubor nas suas bochechas não pudesse ser visto. O dela podia ser e quase o deixou de joelhos. Figurativamente falando, é claro.

"Você… Você disse que nós…," ela apontou vagamente em direção a cama. Ele deu um passo tentativo para mais perto.

"Eu… sim. Mas só se você quiser," ele acrescentou rapidamente. Ela moveu levemente a cabeça para o lado, como ela sempre fazia quando estava ponderando alguma coisa.

"É bom, não é?" Ele segurou uma risada.

"Pode ser."

"E é ainda melhor quando é com alguém que você gosta?" Ele hesitou.

"Eu não saberia. Nunca significou alguma coisa… antes." Ela assentiu como se ele tivesse explicado um complicado problema. "Mas… significa alguma coisa agora. Significa muito," ele estremeceu interiormente às suas formulações fracas.

"Isso é bom. Gina diz que é melhor se você gosta da pessoa ela também disse que dói na primeira vez." Ele amaldiçoou e abençoou a honesta grifinória ao mesmo tempo por sua explicação do assunto.

"Dói. E significa muito com quem você compartilha isso," ou deveria, ele acrescentou para si mesmo. Ele mal se lembrava do rosto da bruxa muito mais velha que havia tirado sua virgindade. "É por isso que eu perguntei se você quer fazer isso. Se você quer compartilhar isso comigo." Ele deu outro passo para mais perto e pegou as pequenas mãos dela entre as dele. "Eu posso fazer ser bom para você, e tão indolor quanto possível. Mas eu quero que você faça comigo somente se você 'gosta de mim' da forma que Gina lhe disse." Ela olhou intensamente nos olhos dele por um momento antes de assentir.

"Eu quero fazer. E eu quero que seja com você, Blaise." Aquela pequena declaração dissipou todo nervosismo enquanto ele a levantava e carregava para cama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela dormia pacificamente enquanto ele saía da cama na ponta dos pés para beber um copo de água. Tinha sido... indescritível, ele decidiu. Weasley sabia das coisas. Era melhor com alguém que você amava. Ele sorriu largamente e voltou para a cama. A mente corvinal curiosa de Luna junto com a sensibilidade dela aos seus desejos a faziam uma ótima parceira na cama e a habilidade dele tinha tornado possível dá-la uma experiência memorável. Três experiências memoráveis, não que ele estivesse contando. Ele acariciou o cabelo dourado que se espalhava sobre os travesseiros. Ele tinha estado certo, parecia maravilhoso.

"Eu amo você," ele sussurrou e a observou dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bom dia, raio de sol," Blaise podia quase ouvir o ridículo largo sorriso que cobria seu rosto.

"Bom dia. Você sabe que raios de sol são somente ondas que…"

"Shh. Raio de sol é também algo bonito que deixa as pessoas felizes, ou seja, você." Ela sorriu e se esticou como uma gata, fazendo-o babar.

"Eu gosto quando você é doce comigo." Ela se enrolou em seu lado da cama e ele repousou a cabeça na mão para que pudesse observá-la.

"Eu gosto de você. Eu... na verdade, eu…," ele clareou a garganta, mas as palavras não saíam. "Eu queria dizer quão incrível foi a noite de ontem. Você não tem idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei para fazer aquilo." Ela abriu um olho e provocou, "Quanto tempo?" Ele brincou com uma mecha do cabelo dela, e a viu brilhar a luz do sol.

"Desde a segunda vez que eu a vi, quando você estava com seu cabelo solto e lendo sobre criaturas estranhas." O que agora ele sabia era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava de fazer.

"Sério?"

"Sério."

"Eu quis fazer desde a vez que nós estávamos estudando e eu tinha aquele ensaio para Estudo dos Trouxas sobre fast food. Eu observei você escrever para a sua mãe na biblioteca e o seu cabelo estava encaracolando sob a gola da sua camisa."

"O ensaio sobre fast food?" Droga, ele pensou, era no mínimo um mês atrás.

"Sim. Você parecia tão concentrado e sério, tentando escolher as palavras certas. Então você olhou para cima e sorriu para mim. Você tem um sorriso lindo."

"Homens não têm sorrisos lindos. Nós temos feições masculinas vistosas ou rostos atraentes."

"Eu acho que você não é um homem, então", ela disse e se levantou da cama para colocar as roupas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eu gostei muito," Luna afirmou verdadeiramente quando Gina a atormentou sobre a noite.

"E ele foi gentil com você?" Gina sussurrou enquanto elas percorriam as estantes da biblioteca onde Luna estava procurando um livro sobre a Suécia.

"Gina, Blaise sempre é gentil comigo."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Só é difícil acreditar que alguém como ele… Eu quero dizer, com a reputação dele…" ela deixou a frase incompleta.

"Não importa realmente para mim. Ele não está com elas agora", ela ficou na ponta dos pés e retirou um livro com o título 'Escandinávia, Parte II – um guia para as comunidades mágicas na Suécia'.

"É. Eu não sei, a idéia de Draco com qualquer outra garota me deixa louca", Gina continuou, sussurrando enquanto elas deixavam a secção de Geografia e seguiam em direção a mesa onde Draco e Blaise estavam sentados. Gina parou e absorveu a visão. "Nós definitivamente sabemos escolher os garotos mais bonitos, Luna."

"Blaise não gosta da sua aparência."

"O que? Ele é, tipo, o cara mais bonito na escola", Gina deixou escapar.

"Eu não acho que ele entende o que os outros vêem. Ele não gosta de ser colocado imediatamente em um grupo só por causa da sua aparência."

"Ele te contou isso?" Luna sorriu.

"Não, eu só sei." Então ela foi para mesa onde Blaise se levantou para puxar uma cadeira para ela.

"Quão conveniente", Gina suspirou e sorriu para si mesma, pois ela sabia que Draco faria o mesmo e puxaria uma cadeira para ela assim que ela chegasse ao lado dele.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blasie suspirou. Amanhã. Amanhã, ele diria para Luna que ele a amava. Mas amanhã ele… Não. Sem mas, ele diria para ela. Draco entrou no quarto e jogou a capa na sua cama. Com um olhar para Blaise, ele sorriu maldosamente.

"É mais fácil do que você pensa."

"O que?" Blaise estourou.

"Dizer a ela que você a ama. Não dói. Seus pais não vêm persegui-lo. O céu não cai e os mortos não se levantam." Blaise pensou somente por um momento em como Malfoy poderia saber o que ele estava pensando antes de deixar de lado. Havia assuntos mais importantes.

"Eu estou mais preocupado que ela me diga que não me ama."

"Sabe, algumas vezes eu realmente acho que eu ando com você por causa dessa sua carinha bonita, porque certamente não é porque você é inteligente, Zabini."

N/A: Então… quem quer mais?


End file.
